


Wish That You Knew All That I Do

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: antihero jaemin, he sucks at it though, jaemin is no thoughts head empty at all times, renjun can read minds, strangers to enemies? to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternatively; the one where Jaemin sucks at being an antihero but its okay because he just wants to see the mind reader who looks cute when he's upset
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128
Collections: 1, ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	Wish That You Knew All That I Do

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #00165

Renjun first meets his best friends when he is only 7 years old. New to town, Renjun has nobody to play with when recess comes around. The first person to talk to him is Mark Lee. Everyone who knows Mark says that he’s really friendly, so who better than Mark to get the new kid to play.

With a big grin, the other boy goes up to Renjun and says “Hi, I’m Mark!!! Do you wanna join me and Jeno and Hyuckie? We’re gonna play on the swings and there’s one more left! And we always have a competition to see who swings highest and Hyuckie always wins but I know you can beat him.” At the end of his rant, Mark looks at the other boy with hope in his eyes. Renjun decides he has nothing to lose by joining the other boys and follows Mark out to the swings. 

“Renjun you can sit on that one next to me since Jeno insists on sitting next to Hyuckie. Don’t tell him I said this but I think he has a crush on him.” Both boys giggle at Mark’s comment, and look over to see the aforementioned two arguing about who knows what. 

“Mark come onnnn,” whines Jeno. “I made a bet with Hyuckie that I’d beat him and I’m not losing my favorite spiderman toy today.” Mark rolls his eyes at his friend. “I dunno Jeno I think Renjunnie- I can call you that right- is gonna beat Hyuckie today.” 

All four boys sit on their swings and start pushing. The entire playground can hear the giggles of the boys on the swings. Mark, trying to impress his new friend swings harder than he ever has before. The boy turns his head to look at Renjun and in his moment of distraction he doesn’t realize that the two swings are going to collide with one another. “Mark!!!” yells Renjun, hoping to get the other boy’s attention before they both go tumbling off the swings. Mark, ever the airhead he is, still has no clue what was going on and so as it is, both boys fall off their swings. As all 7 year old boys do, they both got up with a shout of “AWESOME”. Really it was Mark’s stupidity that had sealed the boys together for the rest of their lives. 

  
  
  


Most kids in Ettington have their powers revealed some time around the age of 15 or 16. Unfortunately, Renjun has to wait even longer until his is revealed, 2 months after his 18th birthday to be exact. Renjun wakes up in the middle of the night to a sharp pain behind his right ear, and he knows its his marker reveal. When powers are revealed, so are your markers- basically whether you’re going to use your powers for good or for bad. There’s only two options, h for hero, or a for anti hero. 

Renjun has known for most of his life that he was going to be a hero. It was in his blood. Both his mom and his dad had presented hero on their respective 16th birthdays and the last person in his family to present anti hero- the government has stopped using the word villain for millenia now- was his great great great aunt twice removed on his father’s side. So you get the point. Renjun was destined to be a hero. 

  
  


Funnily enough Renjun’s first taste of being a hero is that night. Renjun knows his neighborhood has one of the best electrical plants and so it shocks him (no pun intended) to see the other side of his neighborhood with flickering lights. Sure it may seem like a normal power outage, but something tells the boy to check it out. 

He puts on his shoes and grabs a hoodie before climbing out of his window to ensure he doesn’t wake up his sleeping parents down the hall, or his sister sleeping in the room right next to his. He starts his trek to the power plant, and the closer he gets to the plant, the louder he begins to hear a voice. 

_ So that’s my power, supersonic hearing, _ the boy thinks to himself. 

_ Okay Jaemin you’ve been working on this for days you can do it. Red wire idiot not the blue one. Seriously man what the hell are you doing.  _

Renjun is confused for a moment when he only hears one voice. And then it hits him, his power isn’t supersonic hearing, but it’s mind reading. Renjun approaches the gate of the power plant and peeks through to see a blonde boy messing with the wires. He makes sure to stay out of the view of the other boy until he’s sure he’s not a threat. 

_ Red wire Jaemin red wire. Just cut the power for a little bit and then turn it back on and leave.  _

“Jaemin,” Renjun whispers out loud.  _ That must be his name. I have to stop him,  _ Renjun thinks to himself. 

“Hey, what are you doing,” he asks the boy. Jaemin jumps in surprise and ends up zapping himself with the wires in his hand. Renjun can’t help but laugh at him. 

“What does it look like I’m doing,” comes the blonde’s reply. “Okay obviously I know what you’re doing Jaemin,” starts Renjun, “I just thought I should impersonate one of those cheesy hero movies.” 

Jaemin looks at Renjun with his mouth agape. 

“How do you know-” 

“-Your name?” finishes Renjun. “Well Jaemin, I can read your mind. And if you were really going to cut the power you’d be going for the blue wire. Just a heads up.” 

“Okay Mr.  _ I Can Read Minds _ ,” starts the blonde, “What do you want from me?” “Well you’re not gonna cut the power of  _ my _ neighborhood while I’m sitting right here,” says Renjun. 

“Technically you’re standing...” says Jaemin, fading off at the end.

“What?” asks Renjun.

“Well it’s not fair that you know my name, which I did not tell you, and I don’t know you’re name,” says the blonde. 

Renjun is, for a lack of better words, flabbergasted. “Why would I tell you my name,” he says to the other boy. 

“I mean I wasn’t really asking. Let’s put it this way. Give me your name and I’ll leave right now. You look like you haven’t slept in hours-” 

“-Renjun” finishes the other boy. “You know you suck at complimenting people.  _ You look like you haven’t slept in hours. _ Seriously man,” says Renjun, obviously not happy with the boy’s description of him. 

“And who said I was trying to compliment you Renjun.” The boy shivers at the way his name rolls off the other’s tongue. 

“You did Jaemin.” He makes it a point to use the blonde’s name. “Did you forget I could read minds? Unsurprisingly, there's not much going on in yours.” 

“Hey,” says Jaemin, exasperated. “I’ll have you know that I do in fact have something going on in my head. Contrary to popular belief I am more than just a pretty face.” 

Renjun can’t help but snort at the other’s comment. “Yeah yeah blondie. Whatever. A deal’s a deal so get out of here. And don’t let me see you around here again.” Renjun has to slightly look up to talk to Jaemin and the blonde can’t help but think he’s cute when he’s “angry”. 

“Hey I am  _ not _ cute I’m angry,” says Renjun. “Please leave Jaemin I was not expecting to have to deal with this,” the boy waves his hands around, “at 3 in the morning. Some of us have lives outside of petty crimes. What kind of anti hero are you anyways?” he says to Jaemin. 

“You know what. Don’t even answer that. Bye blondie,” Renjun says to the boy. 

“On a nickname basis already? You move fast Renjun.” Jaemin can’t help but tease the other boy. 

“Jaemin.” That’s all it takes for the blonde to stop messing with the wires and close the electrical box. “Alright, I’m leaving I swear.” He crosses his heart in an attempt to make the other believe him. He turns to walk away and makes a show out of closing the gate behind him.

Renjun doesn’t leave his spot until he’s sure the other won’t come back to the power plant. 

Jaemin is halfway down the block when suddenly Renjun hears  _ He was so into me. _ He scoffs at the other boy and yells “I am not into you blondie.” He can hear Jaemin cackle before the blonde boy turns the corner and he’s far enough that Renjun can no longer hear his thoughts. 

  
  
  
  


Renjun wakes up to 3 pairs of eyes staring down at him. “What the hell guys how did you get here?” he groans. “Your mom let us in and she told us to wake you up. So we figured we’d stare at you until you woke up,” comes Jeno’s reply. “You all thought of this? Or did Donghyuck come up with it and then you agreed and then Mark agreed because he’s defenseless against the two of you?” asks Renjun. 

_ Hey! I am not defenseless,  _ Renjun hears. “Yes you are Mark,” he says. “What?” For the first time that morning Donghyuck speaks. “Mark didn’t say anything. Are you okay Renjun? Should I start cooking soup?” “I’m fine Donghyuck. And I definitely don’t need your cooking.” He replies. 

“Renjun how’d you hear that?” asks Mark. He tucks his hair behind his ear with a thought of  _ Man I need a haircut.  _ Renjun guesses Jeno sees it first as he’s the one to gasp out loud. “Is that your-” “Marker? Yes.” Renjun cuts the other boy off. “Surprise!!!” he says to his 3 best friends. He laughs when Donghyuck pushes Mark out of the way and climbs onto Renjun’s bed to see the blue H behind his best friend’s ear. 

“When did this happen?” he screams in the boy’s ear. Renjun winces and pushes the boy backwards before replying “Last night. My power is mind reading.” 

Jeno speaks for the first time since discovering Renjun’s marker. “Wait. So how did you figure out your power was mind reading?” 

He thinks back to the previous night and the blonde boy at the power plant. “Gross. He’s blushing,” says Donghyuck, disgust laced in his voice. Renjun rolls his eyes at the younger. 

“Anyways. Last night some guy tried to break into the power plant- yes the one on Elmont Street Jeno- and I was able to hear his thoughts.” 

“The power plant? What kind of anti hero is he?” asks Mark. “That’s exactly what I said to him. He never got to respond because I told him to leave. And then. Well. He left.” replied Renjun. 

“That’s all Renjun? He just left?” questions Donghyuck. “Well. Yeah,” he replied. “You’re shit at lying Renjun,” comes Jeno’s voice. “What really happened?” finishes Mark. 

Renjun hates when the three of them get like this. If he knew that being friends with the three meant that they would gang up on him at any given time he would not have joined them on the swings. Mark gave him a bruise anyways. 

With a sigh Renjun tells his friends everything that happened the previous night. 

Donghyuck speaks first. “Wait, so you mean to tell me that he asked for your name, tried to compliment you, and thought you were cute?” “Renjun has a boyfriend,” Jeno sings. “Shut up Jeno,” Renjun grumbles. “He’s definitely interested in you,” Mark adds. Renjun rolls his eyes and replies “Whatever guys. Now get out of my room I had a long night and I’m tired. Let's take a raincheck on Smash Bros. How’s tomorrow?” 

The three boys look at their best friend with a hint of guilt. “Actually Jun tomorrow we’re going on a date,” Mark speaks for the three. “That’s cool guys have fun. Just text me if plans change.” 

After the three leave his room the boy heads right back under his cover and goes to sleep. 

  
  
  
  


Days after his first encounter with Jaemin, Renjun is face to face with the boy again. “Why am I not surprised to see you here Jaemin,” says Renjun, wanting to be anywhere other than at the train station. 

“Hello to you too Renjun,” comes the blonde’s reply. “Seriously Jaemin. I’m gonna be late now.” Renjun is annoyed to say the least. This time Jaemin has stopped the trains from moving. This is how Renjun found out that the boy could manipulate electricity. 

“At least it’s me. Be glad I’m not some old creepy dude who stalks you Renjun.” Jaemin thinks Renjun should be a bit more appreciative. 

_ I’m cute and I’m funny _ is what Renjun hears. “You’re a dumbass is what you are Jaemin.” 

“Hey,” says the other boy, offended by Renjun’s words. “You know Jaemin, these past few days I’ve had to hear so many people’s thoughts and their brains are always going 30000 miles per hour. Yours is just crickets.” 

“You and I both know that isn’t true Renjun. I’m actually thinking of rabbits.” The blonde boy smiles at Renjun and the latter is a bit taken aback at how bright his smile actually is.  _ Good thing he can’t read my mind,  _ Renjun says to himself. 

“Come on blondie I have plans for today-” 

“-And none of them involve me?” the blonde interrupts.

Renjun can’t help but to roll his eyes. “Last time it was my name. This time what do you want?” 

Jaemin grins again. “Play a game with me Renjunnie-” 

“-Don’t call me that.” This time it’s Renjun’s turn to interrupt the blonde. 

“It’s not nice to interrupt others Renjunnie,” starts Jaemin. He can’t help but to think Renjun looks cute while upset. “As I was saying, tell me about yourself. And then I’ll let you go about your way. How does that sound?”

“I don’t really have a choice do I,” says Renjun. 

“Look at all these people who are going to be late for work Renjun. You could help them if you just played along ” Jaemin watches how Renjun weighs his options before he decides to follow the blonde into one of the more empty train cars. 

Jaemin really sucks at this whole anti hero thing, Renjun notices. Like seriously. What kind of crime is stopping the train from running? 

"Jaemin I get that your power is manipulating electricity but I thought you'd be striking down buildings with lightning and electrocuting people." 

“Why would I do that when I can do the bare minimum and still have the prettiest boy sitting next to me,” comes the blonde’s reply. Renjun rolls his eyes at the very obvious attempt to flirt, but still blushes at that. 

“I see your flirting has improved since the last time we’ve seen each other.” 

_ I hope it has _ , Renjun hears. There are moments where he wishes he could turn off his power. This is one of them. 

“As much as I loved talking with you blondie I seriously need you to turn the circuit back on. How about this. In exchange for you letting me and everyone else here go about our day, I’ll give you my phone number.” Renjun knows his best friends are waiting on him to meet up at Mark’s house and he can feel his phone vibrating with incessant messages, probably all from Donghyuck. 

  
  


Jaemin wasn’t expecting the other boy to offer up his phone number. He’s had the train stalled for 20 minutes now and he knows how much of an inconvenience that is, but he wasn’t going to let up until he got to speak to Renjun. To Jaemin, Renjun is pretty, he’s already said that much to the boy. Something about the hero makes Jaemin want to know more about him. 

  
  


“You’ve got yourself a deal Renjunnie,” says Jaemin, teasing the other boy. 

“What did I say about calling me that Jaemin. Now give me your phone,” comes Renjun’s reply, holding his hand out for Jaemin’s phone. The latter hands his phone over to Renjun who proceeds to enter his phone number. He leaves the contact name blank because he doesn’t really care what the blonde boy saves him as. 

“Now Jaemin please. I have somewhere to be and so do all these other people.” The blonde actually feels a slight sense of guilt for inconveniencing all these people but he did get Renjun’s number out of it so he’s not complaining. 

Renjun watches as the boy zaps the circuit box and then feels the train jerk to a start. He can hear the thoughts of the people around him, all along the lines of  _ Finally  _ and  _ It’s about time _ . He’s grateful that Jaemin doesn’t try to talk to him for the rest of his train ride. 

When the train finally gets to his stop, Renjun turns to Jaemin. “See you around blondie.” The boy responds with “See you Renjunnie.” Renjun rolls his eyes and hears a  _ Cute.  _ “Stop calling me that Jaemin.” Jaemin just winks at the other boy and watches him leave until the train doors close. 

  
  
  
  


As soon as Renjun reaches Mark’s home he’s met with three pairs of judging eyes. He sighed knowing he’s going to have to explain what happened to him that made him nearly an hour late. “You guys do know we’re only playing video games,” he starts. “It’s not like we’re going to a movie or anything.” 

Jeno speaks up first. “You’re never late Renjun. You hate being late to places actually.” 

“You’re right. I actually ran into Jaemin again. You’ll never believe what he did this time. He stopped the train to talk to me. The only reason I was able to get here was because I gave him my number,” Renjun says, exasperated. 

“You gave him your number?” Donghyuck asks. “Well he wanted to ask me about myself but I figured that would’ve taken too long so instead I offered my number and he took it. What?” Renjun looks up to see his best friends all looking at him. 

“Dude if you couldn’t tell Jaemin is super into you. I want to meet him so I can see if everything’s okay in his head,” says Donghyuck. “What he means,” Mark starts, “is that he wants to see if this anti hero is good enough for our best friend.” 

“Woah woah woah who said anything about me being interested in him?” asks Renjun. 

“Why else would you have stayed there and given him your number. Eventually an engineer would’ve came to fix the circuits and you could’ve ubered to my house from the train. You wanted to be there Jun, and you wanted to give him your number.” 

“Shut up Jeno,” Renjun grumbles, face slightly redder than it was just moments ago. “Whatever guys. Just hand me a controller and start up the game.” The other three boys drop the subject for now and start up Smash Bros on Mark’s console.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck’s wish to meet Jaemin comes sooner than he would’ve thought. He’s at work volunteering at the local animal shelter when a blonde boy who looks about his age walks in. Donghyuck turns away from the black lab he’s currently washing to acknowledge the boy. “Hi, can I help you with anything today?” he asks the boy. 

“Not at all,” the blonde responds. Donghyuck watches the boy when suddenly all hell breaks loose. He points his fingers at the alarm system on the wall and in an instant every animal is out their cage. 

“Are you insane?” he yells to the boy. “No. I’m Jaemin,” he responds, smiling to the other boy. 

  
  


Renjun is just laying in his bed reading a book when he gets a message from Donghyuck reading  _ SOS get to the shelter ASAP!!!!! _ Renjun knows Donghyuck adores his job at the shelter so he rushes out of bed and out the door to go help his best friend. 

  
  


“Are you serious?” Renjun yells as he steps into the shelter. To put it nicely, the shelter is a disaster. Dogs and cats are running all over the tiny store. 

“No. I’m Jaemin. You know me Renjun,” replies Jaemin, obviously getting a kick out of the whole thing. 

“You know I can read minds Jaemin. And do you know what I can hear from yours right now? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” 

“Awe Renjunnie don’t be like that,” Jaemin retorts. Donghyuck and Renjun speak at the same time.

“Stop calling me that.”

“You let him call you Renjunnie?” 

“No I do not Donghyuck. As a matter of fact I have to keep telling Mr. Airhead over there to stop calling me that.” Speaking of Mr. Airhead, Renjun is reminded of why he’s at the shelter when a dog zooms across the floor. 

“Jaemin what the hell! You deactivated their cages,” Renjun says, clearly upset. He gets even more upset when all he hears from Jaemin’s mind is  _ Cute. _ “And stop calling me cute when I’m angry. Fix this.” 

Donghyuck is watching this whole thing amused. He won’t tell either boy that this isn’t the first time all the cages have deactivated, as the system had many glitches when they first got the system. And Donghyuck could use his power to manipulate metal and get the animals back in their cage but he would much rather watch Jaemin and Renjun argue (read: flirt). 

_ They’re so into each other, _ he thinks to himself. Renjun, mid yelling at Jaemin, stops to glare at Donghyuck, who’s then reminded that his best friend can hear his thoughts. 

‘Don’t mind me,” Donghyuck says, and he begins to busy himself by gathering the animals in one section of the store. 

“I’m starting to think you’re obsessed with me Renjun.” 

“Jaemin. I’m going to give you 30 seconds to convince me not to punch you and then fix the cages.” 

“30, 29, 28, 27,” Renjun starts. 

“Go on a date with me,” Jaemin interjects. 

“26- what?” Renjun asks. 

“You heard me,” starts the blonde, “Go on a date with me and I’ll reactivate the cages.” 

Donghyuck overhearing (more like eavesdropping) uses his thoughts to tell Renjun to say yes to the boy. 

_ He’s interested in you Jun and he’s not ugly. What do you have to lose?  _ Renjun glares at his best friend. 

“What’s in it for me?” he asks Jaemin, sighing. “Well a date with me, obviously,” he responds. All Renjun can hear is  _ Say yes say yes say yes  _ coming from the boy’s thoughts. 

_ I’m going to regret this _ , Renjun thinks to himself. “Fine Jaemin. One date. That’s it.” The blonde looks a bit surprised that the other boy agreed to a date, but quickly recollects himself. 

“Great! I know this amazing cafe just two blocks down from here so let’s go,” Jaemin says, clearly excited to go on a date with the smaller boy. 

“First you’re going to reactivate the cages-” 

“-Don’t worry about it. I can manually reset it,” calls Donghyuck from where he’s still gathering up all the animals. “You kids go enjoy your date.” Renjun scowls from where he’s standing, and follows Jaemin out the door.

  
  
  
  
  


Once their at the cafe, Renjun allows himself to relax. He wonders why Jaemin is staring at him until he hears  _ God he is so pretty _ coming from Jaemin’s mind. Renjun blushes at the thought, but doesn’t say anything to the blonde boy. 

Jaemin gets up to order their drinks, his own iced coffee and Renjun a hot chocolate, and Renjun realizes just how much he does like the other boy. Jaemin may be an antihero but he doesn’t cause harm to people or put their lives at risk. He’s dorky, and Renjun would know, he can hear what goes on in the boy’s head. 

Jaemin comes back to the table only to see Renjun spaced out. “You know,” starts the blonde boy, “only one of us can read minds. What’s up?” 

Renjun looks at him for a moment before responding, “Just thinking blondie. If I’m being honest, the first night we met I seriously could not stand you. But now,” he pauses to take a sip of his drink, “by some magical force I’m starting to think you’re actually fun to be around.” 

_ FDJOSBVDRHBNV _ . Renjun did not know you could hear keyboard smashes but that’s what he hears from the other boy’s brain. He giggles at the other boy’s face which now has a pink tint to it. 

Jaemin clears his throat. “Well I’m glad to hear that Renjunnie-” “-Never gonna give that up are you?” “Nope.” Renjun pushes at the boy’s shoulder from where he’s sitting across the table. 

_ He’s so pretty _ , he hears for the umpteenth time since he’s known Jaemin. Renjun just giggles again and gives Jaemin a peck on his cheek.

  
Jeno looks at the two from where he is behind the counter of the cafe. Renjun has yet to notice his date is at the cafe his best friend’s uncle owns. He pulls out his phone and texts his boyfriends a picture of the two with the message  _ our Renjun is all grown up :’( _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to the prompter for butchering your prompt pls don't hate me. More notes to come after reveals :D


End file.
